


1:44 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled as he enjoyed eating a chocolate cake slice.





	1:44 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled as he enjoyed eating a chocolate cake slice and recalled a battle prior to the special treat.

THE END


End file.
